Revival of the Chakurasutīrā
by 1DFanBoy
Summary: This is the story of Kira Chakurasutīrā, An OC who's journey to discovering himself is filled with Drama, Frustration Anger and maybe even Love later on. Follow Kira as he grows to discover Who he is, What he's capable of and where he's meant to be. Rated for Kira's mouth and some violent situations.
1. Prolouge, How it all began

**PROLOUGE: How it all began.**

**Me: Alright people this is my first story, so I'm sorry if it's not very good. If you don't like the story you can plain out tell me that it sucks. Okay?**

**Sasuke: Just get to the point already.**

**Me: Wow! Someone's pissy today, eh?**

**Sasuke: I am not.**

**Me: I never said you, but anyway even though this is the first chapter it is most likely the most important chapter.**

**Sasuke: You can't do that you baka.**

**Me: Too fucking late!**

**Sasuke: wow. and you said I was pissy today.**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Sasuke: Dude what crawled up your ass and died?**

**Me: Oh go back to being sad about your clan being dead. Emo bitch...**

**Sasuke: *Goes into emo corner and starts growing mushrooms.* Uchiha's are experts at making emo corners.**

**Me: Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

"12 years ago today exactly was the when it happened, I remember it like it was yesterday."The Third Hokage said his lips in a slight frown as he thought back."When the Nine Tailed Demon attacked our beloved village."

_*12 years ago*_

_It had seemed like just another ordinary day beforeI felt the demonic chakra I knew it could only belong to one being... the kyuubi. While we had taken precautions to prevent this, we still were not prepared for it to happen. As the kyuubi's chakra seemed to get closer and closer I found that could only think that something must have gone horribly wrong when the jinchuriki gave birth to her son. When it as if the kyuubi was right at the village gate I heard A huge **CRASH!**_

_I thought for sure that I was dead, but quickly realized that was not so, I yelled as loud as I could for all shinobi to try to repel the beast and knowing that there would and have already been many causalities. As I ran out to help along with many of the villages elite ninja knowing that we would need all the help we could to repel the blast until we could find a way to move the demon from our village. _

_After much as we fought it seemed like we were able to get the beast away from the village if only a little, but we were wrong. The nine tailed demon was just backing up to load chakra in its mouth, I as well as the other shinobi still fighting knew that if someone didn't stop the demon that we would all most likely lose our lives. It seemed like some didn't want to risk losing their lives as I noticed shinobi still attacking while others just stood there in fear of being killed, although I sure as hell wasn't going to go without a fight I still tried everything I could while staying at a certain range. The chakra was deadly so it would do me no good to die in close combat. _

_It seemed like watching their former Hokage fight with everything I had gave all the shinobi hope again and they snapped out of their fear and started again although it was seemingly pointless as we all realized that it was doing nothing but angering the Kyuubi. I knew we were all going to die if someone didn't do something, and quick! It seemed it was too late though as I seen nothing but a giant dark ball of destruction aiming straight at me and all the shinobi there, I just stood there closed my eyes accepting my death._

_But when there was nothing but a stunned silence instead of screams I opened my eyes I saw that the chakra that was going to kill us was gone as well and the demon itself. After a puzzled moment I realized that there was only one ninja strong enough to make that thing disappear, my lips twitched in a slight smile. While the beast wasn't completely gone as I could still sense its powerful chakra I decided to help, knowing as well as sensing where he must have teleported it I told the two strongest shinobi there to come with me and so we set off for the secret location that the young wife of our savior was being hid. _

_Since she was the kyuubi's former host and the seal is weakest when giving birth she had to do so at a secret location that way we wouldn't have a repeat of what happened the last time the situation arose. The last time a jinchuriki gave birth, her demon had released itself and nearly destroyed the village although we were able to stop it and reseal it within a new host, we didn't want to repeat the events in any case._

_Even though it took a while we finally got to the location just to see that there was a barrier here as well. Even with it in place we were still able to see through it, but I wish we hadn't because once we got there we saw that they were beginning to seal the beast within their child; right before the seal was finished though, the beast noticed what they were trying to do. The Kyuubi enraged decided to try to kill the child to prevent from being sealed once again, but the parents just wouldn't let that that happen so they jumped in front of the kyuubi's claw stopping it. At that moment I wanted more than anything to go and help them but it wouldn't be any use, it was too late._

_Yet a moment later I noticed that they were still breathing miraculously and that the savior was finishing using the seal that would ultimately end up costing him his life and all I could do right then and there was look around to watch them die as Kurama was sealed within the child. A moment later the barrier fell._

_I looked around with tears in my eyes for the first time in many a year and noticed more dead bodies, it looks like some ninjas had gotten here before the barrier had been put up. I saw all around me some of the strongest ninja I knew, many had watched grow, many with children and families. While now our savior lay lifeless on the ground ahead, I realized I would now permanently have to resume my position as the Hokage now that the Fourth was dead._

_Now that it was all over and the cheers could be heard from all around, I was puzzled. For some reason even though the kyuubi was now sealed within Minato's son, I swear I could still feel it's chakra for a moment but then it was gone. I decided it was because of the sealing and went over to the remainder of the Namikaze-Uzumaki family and took the child, while I told them to take the Minato and Kushina's bodies back to village. At that a ANBU ran up to me. "Hokage-sama there is another child here, what should we do about it? He's still alive somehow. _

"_What?" I asked surprised. _

"_It seems like his parents had died protecting him as well, he' s was between his parents, I think they tried to protect him from the blast or something. They are both deceased." The ninja reported._

"_Okay, Good work. Please take the child and head back to the leaf village. Take him to the hospital and see if he was injured. Stay with him till I get back but have someone send for more ANBU. There's many lost to tend to." _

"_Yes sir."_

_As I went over to see just who the child's parent were I noticed they Didn't seem very familiar. I wondered what clan their from, they must have close trusted friends to the fourths family to be here protecting them, but just who are they? That's the main problem._

* * *

**Me: Ok look I know this was a short chapter but it was as good as I could do so deal with it, the next chapters will be better, I promise.**

**Sasuke: You suck and writing.**

**Me: Oh shut up you little emo kid. **

**Sasuke: Hey you would be emo to if your family died.**

**Me: -.- Did know you not just read this chapter.**

**Sasuke: Fine had your family murdered..**

**Me: *facepalm* Hello genius.**

**Sasuke: Hey at least I'm more useful than Sakura**

**Sakura: Sasuke-Kun~ That's not fair.**

**Sasuke: Baka.**

**Me: Alright well review to let me know whether you like it or not but again sorry about this chapter the next couple chapters will be longer and better...ASLO! For every review Sasuke will slap Sakura.**

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun wouldn't do that to me. :)**

**Sasuke: *Appears right behind sakura* Says who? *slap***

**Sakura: OW! That hurt!**

**Me & Sasuke: That was the point.**

* * *

**Beta'ed by DarknessGrows**


	2. Chapter 1, Testing pass or fail

**Me: Hey people sorry that the last chapter kinda sucked, but this chapter will be better if not sasuke will will wear a dress in the next chapter!**

**Sasuke: Hey! I'm not wearing a dress!**

**Me: Its either that or getting raped by sakura.**

**Sakura: Oh please!**

**Me: FUCK NO BITCH!**

**Sasuke: ...Dear kami she's a monster.**

**Me: yep pretty much that's why she's in the fucking cage like the dog she is.**

**Sasuke: Keep her away from me.**

**Sakura: Awwww why?**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Sakura: Jerk.**

**Me: While I have sasuke beat her until she learns not to talk back to the author, read the story. (in case you couldn't tell I hate sakura pink bitch.)**

* * *

It had just been another ordinary day at the academy, everyone was there...well except naruto any way, who knows where he is. Probably off causing trouble again or getting chased for causing trouble. I think I was the only one thinking about it though, everyone else was wondering where Iruka-sensei was.

I just figured he was looking for naruto, I always thought the blonde was annoying but not much past that. Baka wasn't worth my time. Everyone else seemed to despise him as well, but I think they take it too far, I mean if he's gonna be annoying then let him be so away from me. We need to focus on our training not on bullying others. I once told one of the students and they looked at me like I was crazy.

Looking around the class room, my classmates they all seemed bored; Some dude had a dog on his freaking head and I swear I saw it pee on his back then as he said something to it I got bored with him so I looked around again and seen some pink haired chick talking to some emo guy and I instantly wanted to go over there and slap her right across the face. She seemed like the fangirl type.

So I continued to look around and all I saw was some creepy dude talking to some little black dot on his finger, (I think he's of his rocker.)

I was still looking around when we all looked up hearing Iruka-sensei yelling at someone. _Three guesses _who, I snickered, He was in fact yelling at naruto who was in the middle of the classroom tied up.

I couldn't resist yelling the perverted thought that popped in my head. "Iruka-sensei please don't fulfill your sexual wishes on naruto he's just a child!" Iruka sensei just glared at me. "Dear god he's going to kill me. Someone anyone help before he rapes all of us!"

"You do realize he is in charge of whether or not you graduate, right?" I quickly turned around to see one of the few classmates I actually know the name of, Shikamaru Nara. He's one of the few people I actually talk to, he's ok just a little too lazy.

"Nope." I smiled, Shika and I haven't spoken in a while. Then I heard Iruka sensei walking towards me, So I tried to book it. I jumped and ran for the exit, but was very easily caught thanks to the emo kid who had just tripped me and I landed directly on my face, I looked up to see he was smiling. "Teme"

"Ama." Just then Iruka-sensei picked me up put me back in my seat, walked back and done the same thing to naruto after untying him.

Everyone just stared at Iruka sensei then he said "Don't worry he'll still get punished later." I had my mouth open and was about to say something when Iruka glared at me and quickly shut my trap. Iruka raised an eyebrow as if beckoning me to say something, Oh he's asking for it.

I smiled innocently "Oh me being innocent and all, I wasn't going to say anything... except."

"Dear god he's not going to say anything perverted is he."

"Yes I fucking am get over it" *sweat drop* "Now be fore everyone interrupted me I was going to say and I quote DEAR GOD DON'T LET IRUKA-SENSEI RAPE ME AFTER CLASS AS MY PUNISHMENT! PLEASE SOMEONE STAY AFTER CLASS IS OVER HE WOULDN'T RAPE ME INFRONT OF AN AUDIENCE, you know unless he's kinky like that, PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" I said holding my hands like I was begging while on my knees. "Please?" Everyone blinked at me. Iruka-sensei sweatdropped

"Ok time for the second test since we took the first one yesterday so line up otherwise you fail."

"FUCK THAT!" I yelled as loud as I could and ran over to the line and saw I was last then I noticed the creepy dude had appeared on the other side of me so that he was last.

As I watched everyone trying I couldn't help but think that Iruka-sensei was going to fail me like Shika said, Then I will have to take the test again. I worried as I watched the pink haired lady pass, next the emo kid who tripped me passed,(Kami damn him to Hell!) then it was naruto's turn who instead of transforming into Iruka sensei like he was supposed to he used what he called 'sexy jutsu' to turned into a naked chick luckily upon transforming into her there were small puffy clouds surrounding her private parts meaning that no one was to mentally scarred ...bet they would've if I hadn't thrown a book at naruto who was still in his 'sexy jutsu' and he instantly went back to his normal self iruka-sensei then yelled at naruto for using that jutsu and failed him for this part, The last part of the test will be tomorrow morning, Iruka-sensei hasn't told us what it will be though.

So finally my turn came and I successfully transformed into Iruka sensei so when he said "pass" I was really surprised because I thought for sure he would fail me no matter what! so smiled as I turned back into myself I was wearing my regular attire today; My black shirt, black shorts, regular shinobi sandals, and a bright green hoodie. ( the hood is always down and always unzipped unless I'm fucking pissed then its zipped up and the hood is up.) I was also wearing black fingernail polish like I always do (yes I'm a guy and I'm wearing finger nail polish like I told you I'm fucking epically weird get over it.) My is naturally black and is medium length and it kinda goes over the the left side of my face.

After everyone had done transformation jutsu Iruka-sensei said that everyone but me and Uzimaki could leave.

It turns out Iruka was not happy with my 'inappropriate comments', So he made me help naruto clean up the Hokage Faces the orange baka painted on all of them...dumb ass. Uzimaki if you ever do this again I swear will kill you.

"Ugggghhhh, Can we leave now?" I asked after hearing naruto groaning.

"Not until the both of you finish cleaning up the faces."

"Fine it's not like we have anywhere to go anyway, It's not like we have any families waiting for us." Uzimaki said angrily.

"How did you know I don't?!" I asked thinking that if he knew that my clan was dead maybe he knew something about them or what clan I'm from.

"What? Oh, I just over heard the Hokage talking about you and he said your parents were dead like mine."

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" I yelled and punched the face of the Hokage I was cleaning which just happened to be the third hokage. It left on obvious crack on his face.

"How about when you guys are done I treat you to Ichiraku's? You know, the good stuff?" Iruka-sensei asked making naruto happy as he tried to hide how shocked he and I both were at how I was able to leave a crack on one of the hokage faces. Quite frankly it scared me a little bit, but then I remembered that that means I'm stronger than I already thought I was, which I knew because slightly stronger than some of the other students because we would have friendly fights. Mainly it was Uzimaki, but sometimes me and shikamaru fought to test our strengths he's stronger than you'd think, I know he's gonna grow up to become a great ninja.

"There's just no way I'm gonna pass up a free meal!" I exclaimed.

"We'll be done in no time." So with that we started cleaning as fast as we could, and sure enough he was right we were done in no time but it was getting dark. "Come on its getting dark sensei let's hurry before Ichiraku's closes."

"Okay, okay don't worry Ichiraku's is still open for about another hour."

"No sensei, Uzimaki's right. We need to hurry I have to get plenty of rest for tomorrow's test and I still have to pick up some stuff before heading home."

"Your right both of you need plenty of rest, especially you naruto that way you can wake up early enough to get your prank for tomorrow done and be at the academy on time. That way I don't have to go searching for you again." All of us started laughing and we realized we had reached ichiraku's so we went in and ordered although I wasn't sure what to order so I had to ask ichiraku if he had any sweet ramen.

"I'm not sure, do we have any sweet ramen?" he asked the lady I presumed to be his granddaughter and she said they had something like that so I told them I'll have that "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, I love sweet thing's"

"Okay, coming right up." Once we got our orders we picked up a conversation.

At one point Uzimaki asked Iruka-sensei if he could try on his head band and Iruka told him no and began talking about how he had to earn it, Which reminded me that I had to go pick some stuff up before heading to my apartment so I finished my ramen and left telling Iruka-sensei that I'd pay him back.

I went and got my groceries before stopping in at the weapon shop to check out some of the swords they have there. I know the owner and all the employes quite well seeing as how I stop by a lot to check the new weapon's they get and to stock back up on shuriken and kunai after they start getting dull. I put them in a box to save them I'm sure somehow some day they will come in handy. Anyway I had seen that they had gotten some new weapons, I looked at the swords and of course I ask them about them, taking notes on everything I didn't know.

Afterwords I went home."When I'm actually a chunin or jonin I'll have a great weapon of my own creation that will be the best weapon around!" I said myself while putting the groceries out of their bags and putting them where they belong. "Ok, now that I've got everything finished I can finally go to sleep." I said changing into bed clothes and washing my hoodie and leaving it out to dry, (hey he has different back shirt and shorts but only one hoodie he's saving up to buy another their expensive.)

I woke up at exactly 7:00 "Well better start cooking breakfast or I could just go to dangoya (the dumpling shop.) and get some dango, it's been a while since I've been there and I really want some. "Okay! It's settled, Dangoya here I come!" paused in my steps "Wait, I should take my new kunai and shuriken just in case the third test is fighting and maybe I can prove I'm ninja worthy then show them how much I know about my new weapons, yeah Iruka-sensei will definitely be impressed then." I could probably stop by the training field and test them out if I hurry. Ok I'll defiantly be prepared for the third test... I wonder who my opponent will be though, if the test is In fact combat I sure hope it's that emo kid I sure would love to kick his ass.

*8:00 in the morning, almost Test Time*

"Alright I think that's enough for today, better start heading to the academy now." I said after training for a while. "At least dangoya is on the same path as the academy, and why do I talk to myself I must be even freaking weirder than I thought and I know that I've always been way to weird, the fucks wrong with me." I said realizing I had already reached dangoya, so I went went in ordered and went back out side and continued heading towards the academy "Man there's no doubt that that place has the best dumplings ever, and their just so sweet." I said thinking out loud again. " I mean just how lucky am I to be in this village, this village has undoubtedly the best dumplings, the strongest ninjas and the best defense system." I said sure that what I was saying was completely true. "Although I'm sure that the other villages are pretty good none of them can compare against Konaha. Which I knew that that was completely true. Alright I'm finally here." I said seeing I was at the academy. "Let the test begin!" I said walking into the academy.

"KIRA!" Someone yelled at me.

"Yes."

"Your late so hurry up and take your test go through that door!" The man yelled angrily pointing at a door to my left.

"Okay." I said calmly and walked to the door to take my test, I had one of my new special kunai out in case there was someone next to the door ready to attack me. I opened the door slowly, and when the door was opened all the way I ran in and threw shuriken and kunai at the doors sides and seen there was nothing there. So when I heard a voice from behind me I was slightly startled and threw another kunai aiming straight for the voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, KIRA ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?" I heard Iruka-sensei's voice.

"Oops, sorry." I said realizing I had just screwed up big time. He just grunted then said "Close the door and then we can begin the test." He said angrily. "Okay Sensei." I replied, I would have said something else if my chances of becoming a ninja wasn't already so low. I closed the door and went back to the middle of the small room.

"Okay, let's begin shall we?" Someone else said and I seen it was some dude with a light purple kinda colored hair. "Umm sure, just one question what is the final test?" I asked wonderingly.

"Clone jutsu." he said slightly annoyed.

"Oh ok pretty simple jutsu, right." I said as though I had done the jutsu a million times although I knew I wasn't great at it I could do the jutsu correctly.

"Yes, now start the jutsu already." Iruka-sensei said annoyed. So I held up the sign for the jutsu and after a while I finally heard a _poof_, as I waited for at least two more poofs I could have sworn my clone started trying to do the same thing. Sometime a few minutes later I had heard two more poofs from me creating clones, my first clone had created two as well.

"So iruka-sensei did I pass?" I asked worried that I hadn't.

"Well even though you had created some with the help of your first clone and the satisfactory amount of clones needed you took to long, I could've killed you before you were even able to create your first clone, and then you still to took way to long creating the other two you needed to pass, I'm sorry kira you fail." I looked down at the ground in disappointment.

"Now hold on Iruka he may just have to learn how to do it in a shorter period of time and some people take longer than others to create clones, plus him and Naruto who you also failed have never had someone to encourage like the others. They work on their training alone, cut them some slack." he said trying to help.

"Fine you pass, but just barely. Oh and don't ever let naruto surpass you I expect you to do great things in the future."

"Don't worry sensei, I won't let that baka surpass me, or the emo bastard."

* * *

**Me: So was this chapter better people?**

**Sasuke: Can I stop slapping her now she's starting to bleed?**

**Me: She just started bleeding?**

**Sasuke: Nope she started bleeding right around the time you started eating ramen.**

**Me: Fine stop.**

**Sasuke: Wait, why am I taking orders from you?**

**Me: Because I'll let sakura out of the cage if you don't.**

**Sasuke: Go ahead she fears me now.**

**Me: Oh is that so? Alright you leave me no other choice Naruto release the FANBOYS!**

**Naruto: Gladly. *opens up steel fortification chamber***

**Fanboys: I'm going to rape him first *everyonestartstryingtorapesa suke***

**Naruto: *Points and laughs***

**Fanboys: *Looksover sees naruto* YAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII II! *grabs naruto forces him to rape sasuke while they video tape it***

**Sakura: Let me out of the cage or I'll chew of your balls and shove them down your throat while I slap you like a bitch!**

**Everyone: *staresatsakura***

**Me: Like you could get anywhere near my balls.**

**Sakura: Be happy I'm tired and light headed and and and uhhhhhhh... *fallsdownwhilestillbleeding.***

**Me:THEBITCH IS DEAD!*RAISINGFISTINVICTORY***

**Everyone: *throwswildpartyforsakura'sdeath***

**Me: Review and you get a picture of dead sakura, first person to review gets her body. (just kidding I don't want to torture anyone with sakura just yet.)**


	3. Chapter 2, The bell drill

**Me: Alright, I think the last chapter was good except maybe going overboard with my hatred of the pink haired whore, am I correct?**

**Sasuke: You had me beat her while she tried to rape me when she was stuck in a cage, and then I was raped by fanboys, then raped by naruto, _then_ Sakura passed out and you had to take her to the hospital. I think you were to soft on her, but why the hell did I have to get raped!?**

**Me: Because, I'm a very sick minded person and I didn't take her to the hospital, I took her to the vet. Sadly, she lived. I thought for sure she was dead; but oh well, maybe you'll stab her in the future?**

**Naruto: Nope, I wont let you; I'll die before I let Sakura die.**

**Me: Remind me Sasuke why is he still here?**

**Kakashi: Because, I'm watching you two like a hawk,and won't let you two do anything to him.**

**Sasuke and I: Why, we aren't part of your team ...are we?**

**Sakura: NO SPOILERS!**

**Kakashi: Read and find out.**

**Me: THEN ON WITH THE FUCKING STORY PEOPLE! STOP WASTING TIME READING THIS SHIT!**

* * *

"YES! TODAY'S THE DAY! TODAY I. AM. NINJA!" I exclaimed upon waking up, today would be my last day at the academy seeing as how today was the day of my orientation. "I wonder who my teammates* are going to be I hope that their strong like me, although I wouldn't mind having a useless person to yell at like that Naruko** kid. Does he even know any jutsu other than the one where he changes back to his original form with sexy jutsu?" I asked myself wondering if he did. Then, upon realizing I was already at the academy, I remembered that I would be put into a team with a jonin as the leader; would Iruka-sensei be the leader of my team? He would be able to keep track of my progress that way...so maybe?

I remembered a moment later he was the academy teacher, so he couldn't and wouldn't get to be on my team. I was sad for a quick moment, but then I went into the academy.

As soon as I came in I noticed something was wrong, everyone was just staring at something; so I looked over to see what was making them all stare and I noticed it instantly Naruko and Sasuke are making out! "RUN NARUKO, RUN! THEIR GONNA KILL YOU!" I screamed after seeing all of the girls in the classroom-except one seemingly shy one who I have to admit is very attractive-was surrounding the apparently now gay couple with daggers in their eyes. While listening to naruto get pummeled to a pulp I had taken the empty seat next to her and had began talking to her.

"Hi, my name is Kira." I had said to get the conversation started with the girl I had seen before. She had on a kind of pale brownish coloured hoodie with some clan markings on it, '_Hyuga huh? __Interesting'_ I though to myself. She also had dark blue chin length hair and seemingly had no pupils.

"Um, I'm Hyuga, Hyuga Hinata." She said quietly.

"Wow, that's a really pretty name, then again a pretty girl has to have a pretty name." I said chuckling at what I had said.

Hinata had blushed then said "Thank you, you have a nice name too." I chuckled at that.

"Personally, I've always hated my name. Only because everyone would pick on me for having a girly name. then I would fight them and they would stop... but enough about me, how are you? Nervous?" I said wanting to continue the conversation.

"O-only slightly, are you?" she said stuttering slightly.

"Not really." I grinned. "Is there any specific person you'd like to have on your team Hinata-Chan," I paused. "It is ok if I call you Hinata-Chan isn't it?" I asked thinking she might be the type of person who would prefer it if someone called them by their last name.

"Uh y-yeah it's fine. Umm, if were being put into teams then I'd like to have Naruto-Kun on my team if I could, but I don't think that that's going to happen." She said slightly sad.

"Naruto huh? Interesting. We should talk again soon Hinata-Chan." I grinned seeing Iruka-sensei entering the room.

"Yes." Hinata said quietly.

"As of today you are all ninjas, to get here you have faced difficult trials and hardships, but that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only genin, first level ninjas. All the genin will be grouped into three man squads, except for one four man squad since we have an odd number of genin this year, the squads will be led by a jonin, an elite ninja." He explained.

As I looked around everyone seemed surprised _"Groups?" "Four man squad?"_ I heard people saying things like that for a minute, which the fact that there will be a four man squad surprised me more than anything, but only because I was expecting them to keep it to like two or three people at the most, then I remembered that Naruko somehow passed after failing two parts of the test.

"Groups of three and one of four huh? It doesn't matter who's on my team, no one will hurt me or any of my comrades; and if they do they'll have to deal with me, that's a promise!" I yelled the last part of the sentence, everyone in that room was my comrade including the pink bitch.

After everyone settled down Iruka-sensei went back to his speech. "We want each squad to have a balance between strength and ability, so that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads." He said looking at his paper.

**~A few minutes later~**

Iruka sensei had been putting a bunch of people I would probably never see again into squads. "Squad seven, Uzimaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Kira."

"WHAT THE HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT IS WRONG WITH YOU? PUTTING ME IN THE SAME GROUP AS THE FANGIRL, THE BLONDE BAKA, AND THE EMO BASTARD?! YOU PIECE OF SHIT I'll FUCKING KILL ALL OF THEM IF I GET THE CHANCE JUST MOTHER FUCKING WAIT YOU DUMBASSES, I'LL KILL ALL YOUR FUCKING ASSES! WHY COULDN'T YOU PUT ME WITH SOME INTERESTING FUCKING PEOPLE LIKE HINATA-CHAN OR THE DUDE WHO'S DOG ALWAYS FUCKING PISSES ON HIS BACK OR THE CRAZY PEICE OF SHIT WHO TALKS TO HIS FUCKING FINGER!" I exclaimed angrily at Iruka. I then looked at Hinata who now seemed upset I figured it was best if I didn't say anything.

"I had nothing to do with it. Now, moving on; Squad 8 Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Auburame Shino." Iruka said.

I then decided that it would be best to go over to my _team_ instead of pushing my luck with Iruka-sensei anymore. As I went over to sit with my team I pushed Naruko into Sakura or whatever the fucking bitches' name was and zipped up my hoodie, pulling the hood up. Quietly stating "I'll kill all these useless assholes, especially that Emo Bastard."

"Language Kira." Iruka sensei said.

"Oh go fuck yourself." I said angrily slamming my head on the desk. Iruka's stare reached me even through the lime green hoodie, so I sent him one back that obviously did nothing to him. "Squad 10, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Choji. Those are all the squads."

"Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be put in the same group as a slug like Sasuke." Uzimaki asked.

"Sasuke had the best score out of all the graduating students, Naruko you had the worst scores so you to had to be put in the same group as the one with the best scores, to put a balance in the groups we had to put the best and worst students in the same group."

"So why the fucking hell am I in this group with two dumb asses and an Emo Bastard!?" I yelled still pretty fucking pissed.

"Because you should work well with two of the three people on your team now since you won't let either of them surpass you." Iruka explained smiling.

"You son of a bitch, your pretty fucking sneaky aren't you? I respect that." I stated before laying my head back on the table.

Naruto and Sasuke argued for a minute before Iruka got the classes attention again."You will meet your new jonin teachers after lunch, until then class dismissed."

"I'm outta here!" I yelled flying past everyone else. I grinned as I went straight to dangoya and ordered some dango, I didn't see anyone else in my favorite shop until I saw Sasuke walking by Sakura on my way back to the academy.

"He's late." The blonde said after we were all back in the class room.

"Naruto." Sakura growled.

"We all know he's late, but you can't rush these types of things; He's a jonin who knows? Maybe there was a meeting that he had to go to, so just shut the hell up and sit your ass down." I stated annoyed.

"I don't want to, I bet our teacher is the only one that's late and I'm ready to roll, believe it!" Naruko said.

"DID YOU JUST SAY NO TO ME!?" I asked angrily.

"Um, no?" He said unsure.

"Good I was going to hurt you if you had said yes." I said smiling now that the brat was not. I said wanting to slap naruto. "HEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" I asked causing Naruko to lose balance for a second as he was putting an eraser on top of the door.

"That's what he gets for coming late." He said. I then walked over to him and slapped him upside the head.

"Our teachers a jonin an elite ninja you think he'll fall for that?" Sasuke said as I slapped Naruto again because it was fun slapping him the first time. Just then our teacher came in and the eraser fell right on top of his head I was surprised that it actually worked so I slapped Naruto again.

"You baka." I said when our teacher picked up the eraser. As Naruto started laughing I hit him yet again then I told sakura to hit him

"Okay." She said before hitting him herself.

"Hmmm, my first impression of this group is you're a bunch of idiots." Our sensei said

"Hey, why am I an idiot I'm the only one who actually knew we would be split into groups and the eraser actually fell on your head so I really don't think that you should even be worthy of being my sensei, so you know what? Fuck you."

***A few minutes later on a roof top.***

"Alright why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time." Sensei said.

"Introduce ourselves?" Sakura asked. "Yes, introduce our selves. It's not that complicated." I stated.

"Yes, I'm Kakashi Hatake, I don't feel like telling you what I do and don't like and as for my dreams for the future I've never really thought about it. I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi said.

"Well that was interesting and completely useless you only told us your name and that you have a lot of hobbies." I said and everyone agreed annoyed.

"Your turn, you on the left the pink haired one, then the emo kid, then green hoodie over there then you blondie, Okay go." Kakashi said.

"Okay, well my name is Haruno Sakura and I uh um I uh. Oh and I hate naruto." Sakura said looking over at Sasuke with every other word and blushing before glaring at the blonde.

"Okay, next." Kakashi said, looking at Sasuke which you wouldn't be able to tell if you hadn't been looking.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything, what I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality, I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone."

"Damn Sasuke I can't believe that's your goal your evil...FUCK YEAH BITCHES!" I just said.

"Okay, now you Hoodie." Kakashi continued on to me.

"Me huh? Ok well my name is Kira I have no idea what clan I'm from, They were killed in the nine tails attack helping the fourth hokage defeat the demon at the cost of all their lives. I like are sweet things and weapons. Things I hate are the nine tails and dumb asses, my goals for the future are to create the ultimate weapon and jutsu that will help me achieve my one true goal, to kill the nine tails whether I have to kill the person the beast is sealed in or not the nine tails will die at my hand." I said the last part with anger and hatred in my voice.

"Okay... now you blondie." Kakashi said with a slight edge in his voice.

"I'm Naruto Uzimaki, and I love ramen, ramen blah blah blah, ramen blah blah blah, and my dream is to become the Hokage." Naruko said finally finishing, I couldn't tell you what the blonde said before he said he wanted to be come hokage.

"Good your each unique and have your own Ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."Kakashi sensei said.

"Whats our mission?" I asked.

"It's a task that the five of us will do together." Kakashi said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A survival exercise." Kakashi stated.

"What kind of survival exercise?" I wondered curiously. Kakashi just started chuckling.

"Hey wait a minute that's a normal question whats so funny?" Sakura asked.

"Well if I tell you the answer your not gonna like it." Kakashi said smiling and still slightly chuckling.

"Huh." Dumb ass number one said - Naruko

"Of the 28 graduates only 10 will actually be accepted as genin, the other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy, in other words this is a make it or break it pass or fail test, and the chance that you'll fail is at least 66%." Kakashi said. As I looked around I seen that dumb ass number two -Pinkie sweat dropped as Naruko nearly had a heart attack, Sasuke just looked annoyed while I just sat smiling.

"See didn't I tell you you wouldn't like it?"Kakashi said.

"You fucking asshole! You nearly killed Naruko, but I like the chances. That means that some of the weaker ninjas will be eliminated, meaning our team won't have to face any shrimps." I thought smiling.

"Wait what was the graduation test for then?" Naruko asked.

"Oh, that that was just a test to see who might become genin, that's how it is. I decide whether you pass or fail, be at the training field at five a.m, bring your ninja gear and don't eat any breakfast." Kakashi said.

As I looked around at the scenery I seen many things, I seen birds, trees, flowers a sunset and Naruto was looking funny. "Great, just fucking great, Naruko's constipated." I said

"I am not." The dumbass said.

"That's it your dismissed." Kakashi said.

I instantly knew one thing, I must train for this, but first I have to talk to the Hokage one last time. So as I ran to the Hokage's mansion I saw that the civilians were working as usual while the young kids were playing, Some ugly kid with a helmet and an oversized scarf started chasing some poor kid.

When I reached the hokage mansion I went straight into the Hokage's room without hesitation like I have so many times before. "Hokage I have something I want to ask you."

"Go ahead." He sad after seeing me, not startled at all.

"You've told me before that my parents died helping the Fourth defeat the nine tailed demon, but I'd like to hear the story of exactly how that happened, since you don't know what clan I'm from you can at least tell me this." I said finally wanting to hear the story.

"Are you sure your ready?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes." I said sure that I wanted to hear it.

"Ok then here it is." The Hokage said

The Hokage then tells me the story as detailed as he can. While I listened intently for any information I could find.

"12 years ago was when it happened, I remember it like it was yesterday." The Third Hokage said his lips in a slight frown as he thought back."When the Nine Tailed Demon attacked our beloved village."

_It had seemed like just another ordinary day before I felt the demonic chakra I knew it could only belong to one being... the kyuubi. While we had taken precautions to prevent this, we still were not prepared for it to happen. As the kyuubi's chakra seemed to get closer and closer I found that could only think that something must have gone horribly wrong when the jinchuriki gave birth to her son. When it as if the kyuubi was right at the village gate I heard A huge CRASH!_

_I thought for sure that I was dead, but quickly realized that was not so, I yelled as loud as I could for all shinobi to try to repel the beast and knowing that there would and have already been many causalities. As I ran out to help along with many of the villages elite ninja knowing that we would need all the help we could to repel the blast until we could find a way to move the demon from our village. _

_After much as we fought it seemed like we were able to get the beast away from the village if only a little, but we were wrong. The nine tailed demon was just backing up to load chakra in its mouth, I as well as the other shinobi still fighting knew that if someone didn't stop the demon that we would all most likely lose our lives. It seemed like some didn't want to risk losing their lives as I noticed shinobi still attacking while others just stood there in fear of being killed, although I sure as hell wasn't going to go without a fight I still tried everything I could while staying at a certain range. The chakra was deadly so it would do me no good to die in close combat. _

_It seemed like watching their former Hokage fight with everything I had gave all the shinobi hope again and they snapped out of their fear and started again although it was seemingly pointless as we all realized that it was doing nothing but angering the Kyuubi. I knew we were all going to die if someone didn't do something, and quick! It seemed it was too late though as I seen nothing but a giant dark ball of destruction aiming straight at me and all the shinobi there, I just stood there closed my eyes accepting my death._

_But when there was nothing but a stunned silence instead of screams I opened my eyes I saw that the chakra that was going to kill us was gone as well and the demon itself. After a puzzled moment I realized that there was only one ninja strong enough to make that thing disappear, my lips twitched in a slight smile. While the beast wasn't completely gone as I could still sense its powerful chakra I decided to help, knowing as well as sensing where he must have teleported it I told the two strongest shinobi there to come with me and so we set off for the secret location that the young wife of our savior was being hid. _

_Since she was the kyuubi's former host and the seal is weakest when giving birth she had to do so at a secret location that way we wouldn't have a repeat of what happened the last time the situation arose. The last time a jinchuriki gave birth, her demon had released itself and nearly destroyed the village although we were able to stop it and reseal it within a new host, we didn't want to repeat the events in any case._

_Even though it took a while we finally got to the location just to see that there was a barrier here as well. Even with it in place we were still able to see through it, but I wish we hadn't because once we got there we saw that they were beginning to seal the beast within their child; right before the seal was finished though, the beast noticed what they were trying to do. The Kyuubi enraged decided to try to kill the child to prevent from being sealed once again, but the parents just wouldn't let that that happen so they jumped in front of the kyuubi's claw stopping it. At that moment I wanted more than anything to go and help them but it wouldn't be any use, it was too late._

_Yet a moment later I noticed that they were still breathing miraculously and that the savior was finishing using the seal that would ultimately end up costing him his life and all I could do right then and there was look around to watch them die as Kurama was sealed within the child. A moment later the barrier fell._

_I looked around with tears in my eyes for the first time in many a year and noticed more dead bodies, it looks like some ninjas had gotten here before the barrier had been put up. I saw all around me some of the strongest ninja I knew, many had watched grow, many with children and families. While now our savior lay lifeless on the ground ahead, I realized I would now permanently have to resume my position as the Hokage now that the Fourth was dead._

_Now that it was all over and the cheers could be heard from all around, I was puzzled. For some reason even though the kyuubi was now sealed within Minato's son, I swear I could still feel it's chakra for a moment but then it was gone. I decided it was because of the sealing and went over to the remainder of the family and took the child, while I told them to take the ninja and his wife's bodies back to village. At that a ANBU ran up to me. "Hokage-sama there is another child here, what should we do about it? He's still alive somehow. _

_What? I asked surprised. _

_It seems like his parents had died protecting him as well, he' s was between his parents, I think they tried to protect him from the blast or something. They are both deceased. The ninja reported._

_Okay, Good work. Please take the child and head back to the leaf village. Take him to the hospital and see if he was injured. Stay with him till I get back but have someone send for more ANBU. There's many lost to tend to. _

_Yes sir._

_As I went over to see just who the child's parent were I noticed they Didn't seem very familiar. I wondered what clan their from, they must have close trusted friends to the fourths family to be here protecting them, but just who are they? That was a problem. Although after taking you to the hospital the ANBU had said that he could not find the parents when he went back. Although he later came back saying that he had put a jonin in charge of the child and that the jonin would look over the child until it could take care of it's self it self._

"And that is how you became a part of this village, and you do remember who that ninja was right, the one who took care of you?" The hokage said finishing the story.

"Yeah I had completely forgotten about that until now, so that must be why he was so familiar." I said calmly.

"You seem happy to hear all of this, why is that?" the hokage said.

"Because, I've been wanting to hear that story for a while." I said truthfully.

"How come you didn't ask before?" The hokage asked.

"Because you always said I had to become a ninja first." I said chuckling at the hokage's forgetfulness, I then left after thanking the hokage who was one of the few people I respected.

I then went to get some groceries and went to sleep as soon as I got home. I woke up early and had breakfast before going to go talk to Iruka sensei as I seen him out walking so I got dressed and went over to Iruka sensei to talk to him. "Iruka sensei I wanted to thank you for putting me and Kakashi sensei on the same team, I've finally remembered why he was so familiar." I said thanking Iruka sensei, who said he was happy to do it then went to the academy to finish off some paper work he had to do.

5 a.m. At the training field*

Everyone but me and sasuke looked tired and it was still getting light outside and I had already started training to counteract how cold it was so when I seen uzimaki, pink whore, and emo asshole I was kind of surprised before realizing that it must be 5 o'clock. "So why are two out of three of you tired I've been up for at least an hour training?" I said knowing that they were to tired to notice everything I have already done with, shuriken and kunai being stuck into trees and logs.

After nearly an hour of waiting*

Kakashi finally walks up to the training field. "Your late!" The dumb asses said simultaneously.

"Sorry a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi sensei I've known you were familiar but I've finally remembered you, you've became a lot taller since the last time we've met." I said slightly surprising him.

"So wait you two know each other?" Sakura said with a surprised look on his/her (I say it's a dude.) face.

"Yeah, A couple years ago I was assigned a mission to watch over a newborn baby who's parents were killed in the nine tails attack, so for five years whenever I wasn't on a mission I would have to take care of this young, little kid whenever I was on a mission though I would have to leave him with the hokage, but that child turned five and soon afterwords I was told that he could take care of himself so I had to leave him, but the day I had to leave I made sure that he knew how to take care of himself by leaving many notes around the apartment that the hokage had bought for him, that kid then started growing up but I always made sure to have an eye on him when possible, and that kid was Kira." Kakashi said finishing his long story.

"So when I graduated Iruka sensei decided to make it easier on Kakashi by putting me on his squad." I said after seeing the blonde and pink whore look surprised.

Kakashi then walked over to a clock that was on a log that we hadn't noticed there, but with it now being light out it was quite pretty around the training field, with birds flying and the trees blocking the morning suns heat, "Well lets get started then" Kakashi said pressing the button on the clock.

"It's set for noon, the assignment is that you have to take these bells from me." Kakashi said, holding up two bells who had red string attached to them, then continuing to speak "That's all there is to it, if you can't get them by noon you go without lunch and will be tied to those stumps and watch while I eat my lunch." Kakashi said.

Everyone but my stomach growled and I knew that that was why Kakashi made us skip breakfast, but I didn't care I ate anyway :). "But wait how come there's only 3 bells and 4 of us?" The pink lady asked.

"Well that way at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately get disqualified and end up failing the mission." Kakashi sensei said smiling, you could always tell when he was smiling because of his eye, he then continued speaking. "That one goes back to the academy, you can use any weapon you want including shuriken, if you won't fight prepared to kill me you won't get the bells." Kakashi said finishing speaking.

"Hey Kakashi sensei, how about if I get one of the bells I take on the Hatake name, you know until I find out what clan I actually am from?" I said more of a statement that a question.

"Fine if you get a bell you can take on my clans name until you find out what clan your originally from." Kakashi said making me smile.

"Those weapons are dangerous sensei, someone could get hurt." The pink bitch said.

"Especially since you couldn't dodge that eraser." The other dumb ass said.

"Class clowns are the first ones to be defeated, low scores low ninja." Kakashi said putting the blonde in his place. "Once I say start you may begin." Kakashi said.

Naruto then instantly pulled out a kunai and began spinning it around his finger before putting it in his hand and charging at my soon to be fellow Hatake, but was stopped by Kakashi who grabbed his wrist and head making him hold his kunai to the back of his own skull. Everyone but me was surprised, things like this don't even make me flinch anymore.

"Don't be in such a hurry I didn't say start yet." Kakashi said as naruto struggled to get free but couldn't until Kakashi released him. "But you came at me with the full intention of destroying me so how can I say this, I'm actually starting to like you guys." Kakashi said causing us all to smirk.

"Get ready and... start." Kakashi said and we all split up to go hide in different places, I seen sakura hide in a bush and sasuke hide in a tree while naruto hid in plain fucking sight "Dumb ass." I quietly said while naruto was yelling for him and Kakashi to fight right then and there.

"You know your a little bit... weird." I heard Kakashi say while I hid much more effectively by using transformation jutsu to turn into a large bird, a hawk I believe I don't know I'm not sure I'm not very good with bird names, so I could watch the entire fight without being noticed. Kakashi then said something about taijutsu as naruto was charging at him, and Kakashi then reached into his bag full of weapons and you know what he pulls out... A MOTHERFUCKING BOOK. I then started chirping at him before landing on naruto's head and pecking his face. They then started arguing before naruto then decided to attack by throwing me at Kakashi, who dodged I then turned back into me and threw shuriken and kunai at him before trying to make a clone which I did but the clone then fell face forward because I forgot to give it legs.

Kakashi obviously dodged all of my shuriken and kunai but I had tricked him by throwing one of to each side one scratching his left arm. Kakashi who just a moment before that happened told naruto that with naruto's weak attacks that it didn't really matter whether he was reading or not was now shocked by the fact that he had already been attacked by two of his students, decided he could still read and face us at the same time. Ok now I'm pissed off I thought zipping up my hoodie and putting the hood up.

"I'm going to crush you!" Naruto yelled, charging at Kakashi.

Who then very easily dodged all of his attacks and appeared right behind him. "Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time." Kakashi said before doing something called 'leaf village secret finger jutsu a thousand years of death' sakura moments before yelled Kakashi was going to destroy him and to get out of the way which Kakashi then commented to late and up his fingers went into naruto's ass. Naruto then went flying into the air, and landed in the water which he then threw shuriken out of which Kakashi then easily caught with his fingers while reading his book.

Naruto then came out of the water blabbering that it was because of his hunger that he was caught of guard and that he will become a ninja, then creating seven clones of himself making them jump out of the water and attack Kakashi which while he had his back turned I had decided to try and snatch a bell while he was fighting the clones.

Which worked out perfectly since the clones had him completely covered and unable to move since they all grabbed a part of him or at least it would have worked if it had actually been Kakashi, turned out it was just a naruto clone which made absolutely no fucking sense."WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT YOU FUCKING DUMB ASS I OUGHTTA CHOP OF YOUR ARMS AND LEGS YOU FUCKING JACK ASS DUMB ASS!" I yelled at naruto.

"Wait I promise it wasn't my fault I never even done that." naruto said.

"That could only mean one thing, replacement jutsu, sneaky sneaky Kakashi you actually decide to do a jutsu and that's it, well you know what, I WANNA FIGHT YOU NOW COME ON A TAIJUTSU FIGHT GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!"I yelled trying to get Kakashi to fight me.

Just then naruto ran over to a tree yelling something like Kakashi dropped a bell, which I knew had to be a trap but then I thought that this could actually work out just right if it goes like how I think it will I then quickly jumped to sasuke to tell him the plan I came up with which he went along with and everything went according to plan,naruto took the bait gets trapped I cut him loose after Kakashi takes his bell and talks to naruto giving him a lesson about being a ninja, and then sasuke throws shuriken at Kakashi and gets him directly in the side of his face,which it turned out Kakashi was planning that one of us would do this and used substitution jutsu tricking us all but after releasing naruto and seeing the trap re trigger I decided he could get himself out of it.

A few moments later I heard sakura scream, genjutsu no doubt,and decided to check for sasuke luckily I had my clone from earlier use transformation jutsu to turn into a bug and fly around sasuke so I released the jutsu and I had gained the knowledge of my clone. I then instantly ran to that spot knowing that he would be Kakashi's next target. When I had gotten there Kakashi and sasuke were about to fight so I ran up to Kakashi and tried to hit him but failed.

So after me failing and sasuke almost succeeding I decided to work with sasuke so we could each get a bell, so after a few minutes of very carefully timed attacks and Kakashi blocking most of them with me and sasuke both figuring out just how good this Kakashi is he then spoke to us " Impressive teamwork, you two plan ahead and are quite different from the other two I don't think I can read my book now but that probably would be so if I was facing either of you one on one, although both of you still need to have a lot of training before you can ever face me in an actual fight other than just a practice exercise." Kakashi said as though that was supposed to have made him think we thought he's as strong as he thinks he is.

"Don't underestimate us sensei, we might know more than you thought we did." I said smiling because of what me and sasuke have discussed.

"Never underestimate your opponent."Kakashi said.

"I never do." I said smiling.

We then began fighting again only this time we had a plan I came at him exactly like how naruto did,trying to fight him with taijutsu and eventually I had him right where I wanted him and tried to punch him just like how naruto did, then he told me exactly what he said to naruto whenever this happened to him earlier, and tried to hit me with 'a thousand years of death.' but I had a plan, at the last second I had grabbed his hands with my feet and threw him forward to where he was facing the sky then like we had planned sasuke jumped into the air in front of him and done a powerful jutsu called fire style: fireball jutsu, when he said that Kakashi had a look of pure shock as he seen a ball of fire heading straight for him which I was shocked as well because I never would have imagined this when he said he knew a powerful jutsu.

As Kakashi was just floating in the air not yet landing since this all happened pretty quick. Kakashi then landed hitting the ground pretty hard with a ball of fire heading straight for him he had nowhere to go before he would get hit with the fireball he had no hope, and so as I watched the fire I noticed that the second before the hit that he had disappeared, and once the fire was gone I realized that I was correct, Kakashi was gone then sasuke had touched the ground he was pulled underneath with only his head sticking out of the ground Kakashi then started talking to sasuke and I went in for the attack and in trowing the rest of my weapons except my one 'special kunai' I had cut one of the bells string and it fell off without Kakashi noticing at first whenever we were about to fight again with him already beginning to get a little tired after all this nonstop action of course then he spots it.

Then after about a half hour of me and Kakashi fighting I was able to back away from Kakashi long enough to make a quick clone to go get the bell, I then continued fighting Kakashi eventually having to use my special weapon to get Kakashi to tired to be able to instantly block all of my attacks landing about 5% of them this guy sure is tough but then luckily my clone came back sneaking behind Kakashi and throwing a kunai at his back which he dodged with ease luckily it hit a tree behind me, but what he didn't notice until it was to late was that he was supposed to dodge it because while I had thrown one of my old kunai at Kakashi earlier that kunai had a flag on it for hiding small things, my clone had used that kunai to hide the bell it was to late though as my I went to get the bell my clone then used it bag of weapons to keep Kakashi busy, then right as the clock went off I retrieved my bell.

Once everyone was back at the logs, Kakashi began talking to us while I was the only one to get a bell naruto was tied to a log, dear god naruto what the hell is with you and getting tied up? "I decided I'm not sending any of you back to the academy,three of you are being dropped from the program since kira is the only to get a bell he gets to stay for now." Kakashi said.

"Hey why are you dropping us?" naruto asked.

"Because you don't think like ninjas you think like brats." Kakashi answered.

At this sasuke ran at Kakashi but was easily stopped, which if I hadn't been so tired from all that I would have done something but instead since I was to tired I just watched and listened to the annoying people yell at Kakashi. "You don't know what it means to be a ninja you thinks it's a game don't you?" Kakashi said.

"Your all idiots, don't attack Kakashi head on this whole time haven't you been paying attention Kakashi's five steps ahead of us if you hadn't noticed he thinks ahead and doesn't fight us head on we all allowed ourselves to get over excited and attack first, all of us except pinkie who got trapped in a genjutsu and fainted. " I said pissed off at their idiocy.

"Your no better, while you did get a bell it was only because of one thing and do you know what that one thing is, why you were put into groups, why I had all of you fight me, only kira and sasuke done what they were supposed to do and do you know what that was?" Kakashi asked looking at one of us to answer.

"Umm, think ahead, work together, try to kill you to get the bells?" I said not really sure whenever I was the smart one out of the group.

"Correct, you were supposed to use teamwork to get the bells but only kira got a bell at the last second because him and sasuke worked together." Kakashi said quite rudely if you ask me probably bitter because I stole one of his bells. Kakashi then started telling everyone their faults in the test, saying sakura was to busy fussing over sasuke when naruto was right in front of her, then telling naruto he needs to stop trying to do everything on his own , then telling sasuke to stop thinking his other teammates are beneath him, then he got to me "And kira you need to learn to include other teammates in on your plans, as well as being more careful on how many items you use I believe you ran out fighting me." Kakashi said looking at me.

"Nope!" I said making my clones disappear as I jumped off the tree the actual me was standing on.

What everyone failed to notice is that the clone they thought was me had been made before they had even arrived at the training field. The real me was sitting on top of the tree thinking about the story I had been told yesterday. "The real me hasn't even fought yet, although what you didn't notice is that I was watching all of you at the same time, which my clones are quite impressive aren't they?" I asked everyone.

"They would be if you could create them in less time." Kakashi said.

"I created as quick as possible but it still takes to long dammit I need more training." I said creating a clone in two minutes and telling it to go and train on the jutsu itself and for it to tell all the clones it creates to do the same.

"You may just need a different type of clone jutsu, instead of the original jutsu, but we'll talk about that later." Kakashi said, then continuing his speech.

"While individual skills are important teamwork is the most essential element every shinobi knows this, when individuals put themselves before the squad this can lead to failure, and death." He said pulling out a kunai and holding it to sasuke's neck.

"Sakura kill naruto now or sasuke dies, it's what happens on a mission." Kakashi said putting the kunai back in his bag.

Sakura then sighed relieved that she didn't have to kill some one. "No matter what you chose to do someone ends up dead, it's an impossible choice, on every mission your life is on the line." Kakashi said walking over to the memorial stone.

"Did you look at this stone, the names engraved on it, they are all ninja who are honored as heroes in our village," Kakashi said sounding slightly sad.

"OH I KNOW I KNOW I'M GONNA HAVE MY NAME ENGRAVED ON THAT STONE, I'm GONNA BECOME A HERO, I'M NOT JUST GONNA DIE FOR NOTHING!" The blonde dumbass yelled.

"Their a special kind of hero." Kakashi said once again sounding slightly sad.

"What kind of hero's are they come on you gotta tell us come on sensei tell us." The blonde said once again defending his title as the blonde dumb ass of Konaha.

"Their all dead, they all died in battle most of them defending our village, which I will one day have my name on that stone for finally killing the nine tails it is my sole mission something I will do, host or the demon itself I don't care as long as it dies at my hand, I will die defending and protecting this village from everything that tries to harm it or it's people, I can and WILL do anything for this village." I said showing everyone how much I love this village.

"This is a memorial stone the names of my closet friends are engraved in this stone, alright I'm giving you one last chance you have three hours to get a bell eat lunch to build up your strength, but naruto doesn't get any, and if you try to feed him then you will immediately fail, I MAKE THE RULES YOU FOLLOW THEM, GOT IT!" Kakashi said.

Everyone but naruto was now eating lunch (What I got hungry don't blame me, you know what I don't care fuck off.) and naruto was getting hungry,although he kept yelling about it not being a big deal and that he could go for weeks without food, then soon after wards naruto's stomach growled and so sasuke gave naruto his lunch. Sakura tried talking him out of t put sasuke said naruto was of no use to hungry to move and that they had to do this as a team so then told sasuke that since I already have a bell that I should be the one to give up my lunch he agreed as did sakura while naruto yelled that he wants food. "Sakura feed the brat before sensei comes back, and I know what your a bout to say so my answer is naruto probably wont let anyone else do it so you have to it will just be a one time experience." I said knowing that not even sakura could say no to that.

"Fine but just this one time you got that." Sakura said.

And with that sakura started feeding naruto my lunch. Then right when naruto took his first bite there seemed to be an explosion in front of us, which Kakashi then came out of. " YOU, you broke the rules, I hope your ready for the punishment any last words?" Kakashi said while making three hand signs I'm not sure what they were though.

All three of them then began talking about them being a team which I then stood up and looked Kakashi directly in his one eye that I could actually see "Look here Mr. Mask, we are a team they fed him my lunch so if you wanna fight then lets fight!" I said getting ready to try to kick his ass.

Kakashi then smiled at me which made me jump backwards, which Kakashi then said "You pass, all of you pass, you actually broke the rules to help a friend, the first ninjas to pass my test are you four ,the rest of them couldn't think for themselves, so they failed and while the saying those who break the rules are scum is true those who abandon their friend are worse than scum, the exercise is over, everyone passes squad seven starts it's first mission tomorrow. " Kakashi said giving us all a thumbs up.

Everyone then started leaving towards their homes "YOU GUYS FORGOT TO UNTIE MEEEE!" uzimaki yelled.

* * *

"WE DIDN'T FORGET DUMBASS" I yelled back.

*** Kira knew they would be split into teams because he had heard people saying how happy they are to be on teams with their friends.**

**** Uzimaki was too much of a mouthful and Kira was not going to call him _Naruto. _SO ITS NARUKO NOW!**

**Me: ok I know this chapter is a lot longer than the other chapters but hey I had to get it to at least the bell test was over so if you don't like it well than to fucking bad. Oh I also wanted to say one thing real quick if you love sakura well than get your ass away from this story sakura haters come on continue reading the story. Oh and if this chapter sucked i'm sorry but my beta quit half way through it saying she had to many stories on her plate to handle this peice of shit, so sorry aboit the chapter.**

**Sakura: I hate you.**

**Sasuke: And everyone hates you so fuck off.**

**Me: yeah what the emo bitch said. :)**

**naruto: I love you sakura! 3**

**sakura: I hate you!**

**me: The fuck?**

**Sakura: what?**

**Me: behind you.**

**Sakura: *Turns around sees... (DUN DUN DUN HEHE) JUSTIN BEIBER* AHHH IT'S MY CRAZY LESBEIN STALKER!**

**me: Wow.**


End file.
